A New Game
by Lawlet-L
Summary: A different twist to the already beloved Death Note series. L is back, not the same however, he wants to play a new game, similar to the one Light started, yet L is having mood swings, trying to get use to his new body. Yaoi LxL kinda
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Inside the cool apartment, a note rested on a table near Light Yagami's laptop. It was in a familiar writing of someone that the young man has known and on a familiar paper. A chair was out of place in the clean office area, an empty bowl next to it. Ryuk was nowhere to be seen, most likely with Misa at the moment shopping.

However, the paper was part of the Death Note, with its writing states:

"_Kira, do you know, Gods of Death also love strawberries?"_

Sitting in the chair, dressed in dark clothing and wings hidden, was L. But L looked different, shallower then before, his eyes darker and his position ever the same. Knees up and thumb to his lower lip, watching.

L knew that once he touched the slip of paper that Kira, no, Light would see him. How would he react to such a surprise? This would be almost too fun when the former world's famous detective turn's shinigami appears in front of none other than Kira himself.

Let the new game begin.

* * *

A/n: This has been the start of a new story a different twist to the already beloved Death Note series. More like a what if story. Any questions? Comments? No Flaming now, those are just cruel.

Plus! I don't own any of our beloved characters in this story, only the idea and plot on which the character resides in.


	2. Chapter One: Enter Light

**Chapter One:** Enter Light

* * *

Light walked in to his apartment, his mind racing on the fact the L has not one, but two successor to his name. Near and Mello. On top of that, the two are playing a game with each other while trying to capture Kira. As the second L, he would have to work along with the two brats, but at the same time, be Kira and find ways to kill without being caught.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he walked into the living room, seeing a note on the kitchen counter from his 'wife' Misa.

"_Going to the store, Ryuk wants some more Apples and we need more food and shampoo. Ryuk used the rest__." __–LOVE! Misa and Ryuk_

'Finally, some time alone…' Light thought, pulling his tie off. He liked dressing causal, but the better part of it, he felt like a normal person when coming home and taking it off. Tossing it on to the couch, he headed for the office area on the apartment. Yet, there were a couple of things off about the room. One, there was a note by his laptop with familiar hand writing. Two, his chair was moved and was facing the door way. Last but not least, three; there was an empty bowl with strawberry leaves left in it.

He eyed around, making sure it wasn't at all a joke, making it to his desk, and he picked up the note. Reading the wording on the familiar slip of paper, he read again out loud. "Kira, do you know, Gods of Death also love Strawberries… what the hell?" He spoke lightly. Turning to see the shadow that appeared was none other than L.

"What the hell! What are you doing here?" Light yelled, anger mixed in with his shocked voice. Clenching the Note paper in his hand tightly. How was this possible? He saw him die, right in his arms for Kira sake!

"I guess you can see me now, well it's a long story, Light. I just wanted to see my friend again." L gave a mocking pout as he caught the anger in Light's voice. Shifting to stand up, his posture never changed even as a shinigami. "You see, Light, I'm just like Ryuk. How it happened, I myself am unsure," L walked calmly up to the God of the New World. "But here I am, looking for away to cure the boredom that Ryuk told us so much about. It's true, really they do nothing but laze around and gamble." L chuckled and picked the bowl up to put it put it into the kitchen.

Light couldn't believe his eyes, now he had to deal with the very person that started this game of cat and mouse. Wait… cure his boredom? This very saying caught his attention; maybe, just maybe he can pull the strings on this situation. Should he allow the others to see L once 

again? This will be an advantage to the second L, he could use L's note as well have Mikami use Ryuk's. 'This may just work.'

Calming himself down, he followed the shinigami into the next room to see what he was doing. "So, L, you as what you are will not stop me from writing names into the Death Note. Am I correct?" He asked leaning coolly against the door frame.

"I suppose your right; yes, I will not stop you from writing names into my Note." L stated, emptying the leaves of the recent strawberries. It seemed as if the sweets and candies where better then he remembered them. Probably because the shinigami aren't required to eat. Light smiled from where he stood. A plain slowly blossomed in his head as he watched the man he spent much time with.

L on the other hand walked to him. He stood in front of the God in human form, his thumb resting on his soft bottom lip. "Light, let's play a new game. Just remember, there are now twelve left…"

* * *

A/n: And another one down… It's a little longer, I will make the next chapter longer, Promise!

Any questions? Comments? No Flaming now, those are just cruel.

Plus! I don't own any of our beloved characters in this story, only the idea and plot on which the character resides in.


End file.
